Conventional boxes which are used to package bottles such as wine or liquor typically include a portion is in the shape of an oblong box having an open side into which a bottle to be packaged is placed and the corresponding portion is in the form of a case into which the first portion may be designed to seal the open side of the first portion.
In conventional use, upon opening a bottle packaging box enclosing a bottle, e.g., containing a quality of wine, the bottle is removed from the box and the box is then discarded. The unpackaged bottle is then placed on a shelf for sale.
The wine or liquor is placed in a package for shipment, generally in a paper or corrugated box. The bottles are positioned vertically. Within the box, each bottle needs to be supported at its bottom end spaced from the bottom of the box in a position which secures the bottle against movement laterally. The upper end of each bottle also needs to be held so that movement is prevented. In a case, the bottle packages have to be secured against moving relative to each other and against movement relative to the box in which they are positioned.
Other bottle packages fabricated from plastic or wood are enclosed on all sides to protect the product; however, the product must be removed for display.